Challenges accepted
by Kermadec
Summary: Recueil de mes participations aux Défis d'Aventures hebdomadaires (listes de mots). De probables inepties, tentatives d'humour et références incongrues vous attendent. N'ayez pas peur, cliquez ;-)
1. Le réconfort du feu de camp

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec ! C'est parti pour les défis hebdomadaires \o/ Je ne les ferai certainement pas tous, mais du moment que ça m'amuse, je tâcherai de m'attaquer à ces listes de mots. _

_Et on commence par un miracle : j'ai réussi à écrire un texte qui ne concerne pas le Repos du Guerrier ! Yay ! _

_Pour cette semaine, les mots imposés sont : soupe, tortue, plume, singer, avilissant, optimiste, caprice, piquant, carnet, stratégie_

_Bonne lecture ;-) _

* * *

Après plusieurs heures de marche, le groupe avait repéré un endroit propice pour une halte. Le soleil déclinait, il était grand temps d'établir un campement pour la nuit. Shin, Théo, Grunlek, Bob et Mani voyageaient ensemble depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, à la recherche d'une nouvelle quête épique à accomplir. Ils avaient donc pris leurs marques, et l'installation de leur bivouac était devenue une tâche routinière. Chacun savait où était sa place.

Théo ne perdait pas une minute. A peine le lieu choisi, le paladin déposait ses affaires et parcourait les environs. Il établissait ainsi leur chemin de ronde pour la nuit et s'assurait qu'aucun danger immédiat ne viendrait les perturber. Parfois, quand le terrain n'offrait pas une visibilité optimale, Théo profitait de ses repérages pour établir d'emblée une future **stratégie** de combat. Mieux valait toujours rester prudent. Pendant ce temps, Bob et Mani rassemblaient du bois pour le feu, tandis que Grunlek et Shin installaient les tentes et les couchages. En général, c'était à ce moment-là que Shin faisait un premier **caprice**, refusant de monter la tente du pyromage. Cette dernière, plus raffinée que les autres, demandait en effet beaucoup de patience et d'habileté pour être érigée convenablement. Le nain finissait systématiquement par céder et s'acquitter de cette corvée. Selon lui, il n'y avait rien **d'avilissant** à aider un ami, bien au contraire. Il adorait se sentir utile.

Une fois le campement monté, tout le monde se rassemblait autour du feu. Les discussions concernaient d'ordinaire le déroulement de la journée. C'était l'heure du bilan et des interrogations sur l'avenir. On pourrait imaginer que ces moments de sérieux nécessitaient concentration et rigueur. Pour ce groupe d'Aventuriers, il n'en était rien. Certes, Bob Lennon prenait systématiquement des notes dans un **carnet** dédié. Il repensait parfois avec émotion à toutes les **plumes** qu'il avait usées sur ces pages, à écrire des informations aussi pertinentes que « Journée normale. Rien à signaler. » ou « Théo malade. Insupportable. Au secours. ». Cependant, il était bien le seul capable de rester concentré. Au milieu des conversations, le plus dissipé était Mani, l'elfe, éternel **optimiste** qui voyait en chaque occasion un bon prétexte pour faire étalage de son imagination. Ce soir-là, il s'amusa à **singer** le paladin à chaque fois que celui-ci prenait la parole. Le botaniste fronçait alors exagérément les sourcils et agitait les bras comme s'il tenait une épée, **piquant** au vif les nerfs de l'imité. Pour calmer le jeu avant qu'une vraie bagarre éclate, le nain décida d'intervenir.

« Bon, les gars, qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger ce soir ? J'ai de quoi faire une **soupe** de **tortue**, si ça vous dit.

\- La même que celle de l'autre soir, là, quand on est partis de la ferme ? La soupe qui sent le vieux marais ? demanda Théo, soudain calmé

\- C'est bien cette soupe-là, mais elle ne sent pas le…

\- Génial, on va encore refouler du goulot après avoir mangé ce truc… ronchonna le paladin »

Grunlek soupira puis se dirigea vers ses casseroles. Théo râlait. Bob était perdu dans ses pensées. Shin et Mani riait pour une énième bêtise. Tout était parfaitement normal.


	2. Un nouveau sortilège

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec !_

_La liste de cette semaine : Soupirail - Initier - Ouvrage - Épouvante - Miroir - Pique - Bourdonner - Ongle - Brasier - __Émérite_

_Cette fois-ci, nous allons faire un tour dans... la Tour. Celle des Mages. Avec un jeune Bob Lennon en plein apprentissage d'un sortilège ambitieux._  
_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

L'apprenti pyromage s'assura une dernière fois que le couloir était désert. Il ouvrit la lourde porte du sous-sol, et frissonna **d'épouvante** lorsque celle-ci grinça. Tant pis pour la discrétion. Il ne pouvait plus compter que sur sa chance… et sur le sommeil lourd des Archimages.

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon n'était pas un étudiant modèle. Il remettait souvent en question les affirmations de ses professeurs et cherchait régulièrement à aller trop vite dans son apprentissage de la magie. Il avait mauvaise réputation, y compris parmi ses camarades, qui le percevaient comme une menace, tant pour son caractère hautain qu'en raison de sa nature. Le secret de sa naissance n'avait pas tenu longtemps face à l'obstination des étudiants de la Tour. Quelques semaines à peine avaient suffi à faire éclater la vérité. Depuis, Bob étudiait et vivait en solitaire. Cela l'agaçait, parfois, car il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas le « monstre » que tout le monde décrivait. Mais il se résignait. Il n'avait guère d'autre choix. Sa soif de savoir compensait sa haine de la solitude.

Cette soif l'avait poussé, quelques heures plus tôt, à « emprunter » un **ouvrage** interdit dans la bibliothèque de la Tour. Il se sentait capable, quoi qu'en disaient les professeurs, d'apprendre davantage, d'aller plus loin dans la maîtrise de sa Psyché. Il le leur prouverait, à tous. Il deviendrait puissant, et mettrait sa puissance au service du Bien.

Le sous-sol était froid et lugubre, peuplé uniquement par quelques insectes qui **bourdonnaient** ici et là. La plupart du temps, ce lieu servait de réserve. Quelques mois plus tôt, la classe de Bob avait dû l'occuper, à la suite d'une explosion malencontreuse de leur salle habituelle. Le jeune mage connaissait donc bien les lieux. Il admira pendant quelques secondes l'étrange collection d'armes qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce : vieilles épées, **piques** rouillées et lances brisées gisaient pèle-mêle au milieu de parchemins jaunis. Dans d'autres circonstances, Bob aurait pris le temps de fouiller, pour comprendre quel était l'intérêt, pour des mages, de conserver un tel arsenal. Cependant, il avait bien d'autres plans pour cette nuit.

Il s'empara du petit **miroir** qu'il avait emporté en prévision de sa venue ici et l'installa face à lui. Il avait appris à ses dépens que, lorsqu'il apprenait un nouveau sortilège, il valait mieux garder un œil sur sa personne : la combustion spontanée était un risque important pour les pyromages débutants. Bob s'installa ensuite dans le trait de lumière que lui offrait un **soupirail** afin de se plonger dans le livre volé. Il avait suffisamment lu le chapitre qui l'intéressait pour le connaître par cœur, mais une lecture supplémentaire ne pourrait pas lui nuire. Tout à sa concentration, le jeune homme commença à se ronger un **ongle**, sans y penser. Cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. S'il se laissait gagner par la nervosité, il n'y arriverait pas… Ce sortilège était complexe, bien trop complexe pour un apprenti… Et pourtant… S'il y parvenait…

Bob se ressaisit. Il devait essayer. Il se concentra et **initia** un mouvement dans sa Psyché. Son attention était portée sur le bout de ses doigts. Il y concentra sa magie et laissa la chaleur l'envahir. Sans quitter son reflet des yeux, il forma une image mentale du résultat de son sort. La visualisation était la clef de sa réussite. Bob n'avait jamais fourni un tel effort : la Psyché pouvait lui échapper à tout moment. Il devait garder en tête une multitude de détails esthétiques et anatomiques, tout en tenant compte de la quantité d'énergie qu'il lui faudrait pour expulser la magie de ses mains. Cette phase lui parut extrêmement longue, la chaleur de son corps devenait difficile à supporter, au fil des secondes. Enfin, il se sentit prêt. Il projeta son sortilège devant lui.

Pendant quelques instants, il ne distingua rien d'autre qu'un épais nuage de fumée dans lequel dansaient des flammes bleues. Bob recula et se tint prêt à prononcer une incantation d'annulation. Fort heureusement, il n'en eut pas besoin.  
Ce n'était certes pas le grand étalon qu'il avait imaginé, mais l'animal qui se tenait à présent devant lui était entier et ne présentait aucune difformité apparente. Bob avait réussi. Il venait d'effectuer sa première invocation, sans le moindre soutien d'un mage plus expérimenté. Il était parvenu à comprendre et effectuer, seul, cet acte de magie hautement délicat. La gorge nouée par une envie de hurler sa joie, il s'approcha délicatement et observa plus avant le poney de flammes qu'il avait créé par la force de son esprit.

La bête n'était pas bien grande. Elle ne pourrait probablement pas supporter le poids du jeune mage. Cependant, elle était vivante, et son corps constitué de flammes bleutées était d'une beauté déconcertante. En son for intérieur, Bob sentait le lien qui l'unissait à sa créature. Il avait déjà entendu parler de ce phénomène. L'invocateur et l'invoqué partageaient une forme de connexion unique, un lien nécessaire au maintien du sortilège. Poussé par sa curiosité, Bob demanda au poney de se déplacer, d'abord d'un côté, puis de l'autre. La bête obéit sans la moindre hésitation. Le jeune Lennon exultait. C'était sa plus belle victoire depuis son arrivée à la Tour. Solennel, il planta son regard dans celui de la créature.

« Toi… Mon invocation… Mon cheval… Je te nomme **Brasier**. Nous deviendrons de plus en plus forts, ensemble, et un jour, tu m'aideras à prouver au monde que je suis un mage **émérite**. »


	3. Le sourire du Destin

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec._

_La liste de la semaine : Poivron / Donjon / Pus / Exubérant / Astre / Contempler / Joyaux / Destin / Vigne / Appel_

_Bonne lecture ;-)_

* * *

_« Tu es sûr qu'il est fiable, au moins, ce type ?_

_-Mais oui, ne vous inquiétez pas ! assura Mani »_

L'elfe prenait rarement la tête du groupe, mais les circonstances, cette nuit-là, étaient exceptionnelles. Après des mois d'errance et une succession d'échecs improbables, les Aventuriers avaient enfin réussi quelque chose. En réponse à **l'appel** d'un édile local, ils s'étaient rendus dans un sinistre **donjon** afin d'y déloger une tribu de goules. Ces créatures couvertes de **pus** n'avaient pas opposé grande résistance. Il avait suffi de quelques boules de feu et autant de coups d'épée pour terrasser la dizaine d'adversaires. Surpris mais satisfaits par leur efficacité, le groupe de héros avait achevé l'exploration des lieux, découvrant un petit coffre en bois peint, dissimulé dans une alcôve. Shin et Grunlek versèrent des larmes de joie. Il ne leur était rien arrivé de si positif depuis longtemps. Peut-être le **Destin** avait-il finalement décidé de leur sourire ?

En sortant de la grotte, les Aventuriers purent **contempler** **l'astre** lunaire brillant haut dans le ciel. Le temps était passé si vite, ils n'avaient pas prévu de ressortir au beau milieu de la nuit. Théo grommela, le coffre sous le bras. Il était inutile de retourner voir le maire à une heure pareille. Il leur faudrait attendre le lendemain pour espérer obtenir la récompense promise. C'est alors que Mani partagea une idée : il connaissait quelqu'un, dans ce petit village perdu au milieu des **vignes**. Il accepterait certainement de les héberger jusqu'à l'aube.

Le botaniste guida ainsi ses compagnons vers une masure délabrée. C'était la seule maison du village encore éclairée, et Bob eut soudain un étrange pressentiment qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer. Après quelques coups frappés à la porte, ils furent accueillis par un petit homme aux cheveux épars. Celui-ci dévisagea le groupe sans un mot. Il ne répondit ni aux salutations de Grunlek, ni à la question de Mani. Il se contenta d'afficher un grand sourire édenté avant de s'écarter pour laisser entrer le groupe. Lorsque tous furent rentrés, il verrouilla sa porte et alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce, devant une marmite d'où émanait une très vive odeur de **poivron**. La bicoque semblait n'être constituée que de deux salles. Visiblement, l'homme vivait seul. Il avait rassemblé dans ce petit espace tout ce dont il avait besoin : un couchage, un minuscule foyer et un pot de chambre. Le tout baignait dans une crasse sans nom et le plafond troué était parsemé de toiles d'araignées.

Les Aventuriers échangèrent un regard avant d'annoncer à leur hôte qu'ils se retiraient dans la pièce voisine, afin de ne pas le déranger. Le groupe pénétra dans une sorte de réserve. Les cinq voyageurs se frayèrent un chemin parmi les bocaux et les parchemins, déplaçant quelques objets pour pouvoir s'asseoir sans risque.

_« Ça me plait pas. Il est louche. Chuchota Bob »_

Dans l'autre pièce, l'homme avait commencé à chantonner pour lui-même une chanson paillarde particulièrement vulgaire.

_« Il est gentil. Promit Mani. Il est juste un peu trop… seul…_

_-Bon, et si on ouvrait ce coffre ? demanda Shin, les yeux pétillants d'impatience »_

Théo ne se fit pas prier. Il s'y reprit à plusieurs fois, car le verrou résistait à sa force brute. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'acharnement, il parvint enfin à dévoiler le contenu de la boîte. Le paladin n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Des **joyaux** par dizaines brillaient devant lui, de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes. Il regarda ses amis avec une larme au coin de l'œil. C'était, de loin, leur plus beau succès.

Lorsqu'il aperçut à son tour le précieux trésor, **l'exubérant** pyromage poussa un cri assez puissant pour réveiller tout le village. Tous éclatèrent de rire. La chance avait enfin tourné.

Dans l'autre pièce, l'ami de Mani s'était tu. Il profitait du raffut de ses invités pour affûter la lame d'un sabre encore tâché de sang, un grand sourire édenté aux lèvres.


End file.
